The Missing Ones
by Flying-pink-llamas-attack
Summary: Just another new town with more secrets to hide but this time the two brothers arn't sure what to do with the 40 missing people and a girl who may know more than she's leading on. Some say death is the end but for Sam and Dean it's usualy just the beginin
1. Just another townright?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural and company but I will be owning any characters of my own that I'm going to add... I mean really people we all know we don't own them right? Right. So why is it again that we have to type this up EVERY time we post a chapter? Oh yeah... that whole getting sued thing...**

**A/N (I wonder how many people actually read these...O.o) Now I've never writen a Supernatural fanfic and this being my first I am trying my hardest, remember that people! But anyway I have several ideas for this story and it has been stuck in my head (well ok a certain part has anyway) since the episode with the killer truck XP **

**I love reviews, give me a bunch to make me happy and I'll give you a pretty new chapter and a cookie or something shiny not too sure yet. :) .**

**My random quote (cause everyone likes a good quote!):**

**(This is from one of my most favorite show with the witty and coffee crazyed girls everyone knows and loves (well I should hope so anyway-hey look a ( in a ( XP) ) The Girlmore Girls! Oh and I don't own them or the show either...)**

**Lorelai: "Because that would lead to the 'What happened?' conversation and the 'What is wrong with you that you can't close the deal?' conversation, which would lead to the 'Why is Lorelai slamming her head into the wall?' conversation..."**

**(Quicky note: You will be seeing a Girlmore Girl story by me as well pretty soon which would lead to this quote again cause I love that episode and cause I have it taped XP) **

Chapter 1: Just another town right?

Dean was grumbling and annoyed, dirty and muddy and gory from the last random supernatural thing. Sam was for the most part in the same state though aparently he thought it was funny.

"Dude would you quite laughing?"

Sam bit the inside of his cheek but a lop sided grin was still very much in place.

"It wasn't funny."

San didn't seem to think it safe to say anything, the laughter clearly bubbling up in his throat. He ducked as his older brother made a swing at him while jumping into the car.

Dean also seemed very annoyed by this it would take forever to get his beloved car clean again, but got in on the drivers side as well all the while muttering under his breath : "It was so not that funny."

Sam, hearing this, could no longer hold it in and burst out laughing. "It...was..._so_ that funny." He giggled like a little boy getting dagger eyes from Dean.

"How in the hell was it funny?"

"Dude she _hit _on youthat's how it's funny!"

The muttering and teasing went on for several minutes untill Sam pulled out a map from the glove compartment handling it with care and trying not to get it more muddy than he had too.

There was almost complete silence as Sam looked over it carefuly, the first rays of sun poking over the country hill tops as the drove by one lazy feild of cows after another.

"Here we go."

"Where?"

Sam looked out the window, Dean's eyes never left the empty road.

"Uh... 10 miles? Well anyway if we keep going straight we'll see a exit sign for Greenvile."

"Another cow town?"

"How should I know." Was his shrugging reply.

"Well since you have this whole 'predicting the future' thing goin on I figured you know you'd ju-"

Sam punched him in the shoulder.

"What!"

It was silent again save for the music that Dean had turned on, the casset loudly blared a Rolling Stones song from Deans collection.

In the end Sam was almost right, about 15 miles later they came to an exit for Greenvile, it was small but not really the cow town they had been expecting. There was a school and a bunch of streets, a drugstore, and most importantly a hotel.

"Not many people out." The younger brother commented trying to start up a conversation.

All he got was a very dry answer. "It's not even six _I_ shouldn't be up right now."

The words where only just out of his mouth before his brother cried out: "Oh my god Dean!"

Dean all but slammed on the breaks. "Damn it Sammy!"

After getting his bearngs Sam turned back to his brother and smiled a little applogeticaly.

"I...uh...saw a Mcdonalds...?"

His brothered glared darkly.

"What? I'm hungry!"

So about two hours after waking a very grumpy and groggy old man with grey hair, taking a shower, and getting settled into their new couple day home Sam talked Dean into the Mcdonalds.

"I still don't see why we had to come here." The older brother complained as they pushed open one of the large glass doors which caused a little bell to jingle merrily anoucing to the empty room the brothers had arrived. Sam watched as his brother looked at his watch as if wondering why in the hell he was awake at this ungodly hour.

They headed over to the counter before seeing something.

A bulliton board.

"Sammy what do you want a kids meal?"

Sam for once ignored both insults, completely absorbed in what he was looking at.

"Dean..."

"What?"

"Come here and look at this."

Sam didn't say anymore as Dean walked up behind him to get a better look. The board itself was nothing unsual a few bright flyers stuck out in odd angles here and a couple pictures of people there. But then he looked closer and noticed a difference between the bold printed flyers and the photos.

There were tons of them, all of them missing people signs, none of them dating furthur back than 2 months ago.

"Do you think it's something?" Sam questioned his brother as his eyes darted from the board back at him.

His answer was a slight shrug. "No idea could be something could be nothing." He ran a hand through his short hair was if thinking it over.

"The people around here really don't seem to think it's nothing." The voice came from behind them, the girl behind the counter looked at them with simple couriosity. "And if you don't know this you must be really new here." She gave a small smile revealing pearly white teeth. She was cute looking, around Sam's age give or take a year with golden colored hair pulled up into a messy bun, her bangs falling out of it framing her face which was small and delicate holding large blue eyes. "Hi, I'm Taya. You?"

When Dean opened his mouth to answer it looked like he was about to give a false name but at last second decided against it. "I'm Dean and this is my little brother Sammy."

Sam shot his brother a look. "It's _Sam_." He corrected holding out his hand to the girl she shook it quickly and continued growing more serious.

"Almost 40 people have dissapeared over the last 2 months or so, my cousin and uncle included."

"Sorry." Sam said meaning it.

Taya gave him a slow sad smile and kept her gaze on him for several seconds after continuing, this didn't go unnoticed by Dean. "It's ok."

"So, uh... how did this all start?" Dean was quick to ask as soon as her attention wavered.

"I think it was a party." She shrugged looking over to him. "A girl went missing before it ended. Yeah it shook the town a little concidering how small we are but it wasn't... huge ya know?" She let her gaze drift out the windows to a park across the street. "But then a group of little kids got taken only a week later. It's been like that for awhile. Out of nowhere people just go poof."

"Any of these people have something in common?"

She shook her head. "The youngest was about 4 and the oldest... well my uncle is 35."

"And they just randomly dissapear?" Dean pondered this as he too looked around outside noticing the both new and old buildings. "Did they get taken anywhere in particular?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like near an old house, the graveyard...?"

She looked at them closly again. "Yeah we have a lot of old houses but not all were taken near them or our graveyard, why?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders in a lazy way. "Just asking."

San thought it best to say something before this entered dangours territory. "Sometimes stalkers pick a certain place." That one was really unhelpful.

She was quiet a long time untill finally she sighed. "So what can I get you two?"

"Oh yeah." Both brothers snapped back to reality realizing they had been talking for close to 10 minutes without ordering. Though it wasn't as if they were busy or anything, the two seemed to be the only ones there besides the girl in front of them, a few sounds from the back told them there were people to at least cook the food.

"We're serving breakfast right now but I can get you whatever it's not like I'm waiting on anyone alse."

"Alright then I guess I'll have a big mac large everything with a coke and little Sammy," A hand was raised warningly but he went on. "here will have a kids meal."

And Sam, for the second time that day, punched Dean in the arm causing the girl to giggle.

"Two big macs then?" She asked Sam smiling.

"Yeah thanks."

­­ Sam reached into his black jacket bangs falling into his eyes he brushed them away in bored fashion.

"You should really get those cut."

"My hair is fine Dean."

"It's all floppy though."

"Just shut up."

She was giggling again making Dean look up and give her the charming Dean Winchester smile. "How much do we owe you?"

"Eh don't worry about it." There was a _ding _from the regester. "This ones on me."

"She liked you." Dean commented as he shut the car's black doors all the while giving his brother a sly smile.

Sam almost choked on his mouthful of fries. "What?"

"You heard me. Didn't you see the way she was continusly staring at your floppy head?"

"I do not have a floopy head."

"She was still looking at you."

"Whatever." But Sam looked back out the window, it looked like she was getting herself a coke.

Dean watched him out of the corner of his eye. He still had dreams about Jessica and her death but they wern't as common anymore, then again Sam didn't say much about his dreams usless they were big either.

They started up the car and headed out, though to where the older brother never knew these days.

"Back to the hotel?"

"Yeah I guess." Sam's face left the window as he answered reaching around in his paper bag in search of more fries.

Suddenly he laughed.

"What's so funny?"

Sam lifted up a 4 piece chicken nugget box from the bottom still laughing slightly while shaking his head.

"She got me the kids meal."

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it and remeber peoples this is my first one for this show so I'd really like it if people gave me some feed back on anything you liked or anything I need to work on. **

**Bellow these words you may notic a rather obvious blue button if you're willing to click on it and write something I would really really like you for it XD**


	2. Well This is new

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sam or Dean but I do own Taya and her uncle and her cousin and uh oh yeah her 4 little...eep I've said to much!**

**A/N passes around cookies and shiny red objects Thank you all SOOOOOOOOOO much for your reviews considering there all I get for all my hard work XD that and the satisfaction of knowing my story is liked by you wonderful people of course. Now as you can see I've set up the plot...sort of... And to comment on reivews yeah Sam doesn't have much of the romance thing goin on which I understand since he lost his girlfriend and saw her get burned to a crisp and all but I think it's time to move past this well _I'm _moving past it anyway. And yes even though we all love Dean and he is just as good looking as his brother Sam in all honesty is why I started watching the show because he was on Gilmore Girls and as I've previously mentioned is one of my favorite shows. So yes Dean I love you but I love Sam more. **

**Well now that thats out of the way and my little moment is over...**

**Quote! (Cause everyone loves a good quote!)**

**This quote is brought to you by Grey's Anatomy... who I don't own. **

**George: "Docter Bailey?"**

**Bailey: "What?"**

**George: "What do you want me to tell Docter Montgomrey Shepard when she answers her page?"**

**(watery noise)**

**Bailey: "Tell her my contractions are 10 minutes apart and my water just broke all over your shoes."**

**(I'm thinking of making my quotes have something to do with the chapter but untill I can find ones for it I'll just put up random ones I think are funny)**

Chapter 2: Well..this is new

The brothers had made it back to the hotel in only a few sort minutes, which in all honesty wasn't as terrible as some they had been forced to stay in. It was placed near a couple of resturants and a small shopping center only a little ways down the road, plus as an added bounus it didn't cost much...though that wasn't really a problem since Dean had broken out one of their spare credit cards.

Their room wasn't amazing but it held them and their duffle bag of sharp scary and deadly objects, it had two windows on the furthest wall from the peeling green door, two beds outfitted in light green quilts a night stand beside each of them holding a lamp. The floor was covered in a dirty carpet that could have been either white or grey at some point in time a door next to Deans nightstand lead to a bathroom.

"So find anything?" Dean asked while cleaning a gun from the corner of his bed.

He got a head shake from Sam.

"Well your very talkitive arn't you?"

A shrug this time, his fingers typing away.

Dean sighed and returned his attention back to the task at hand, when collage boy was looking for something he rarly said much... or moved much for that matter Sam had been in the same position for the last half an hour while his brother had shuffled and paced around.

About 5 minutes later he made a final click and looked up.

"So?"

"Not much the whole town has been very hush hush about the abductions, only names, photos, and dates have really gotten out."  
"Anything we might find important?" Dean pressed him on, Sam clicked a few times.

"I don't think so, nothing important about where they went missing or who went missing the ages range from 4 all the way to 39, men and women. And not much big has happened on the land either, no murders, no huge fires..." Sam sounded exasperated that he couldn't find anything.

Dean waited for him to continue.

"But you were right on th cemetary."

"They have one?" Dean raised his eye brows in question.

Sam looked up. "Yeah it was started at least a 80 or 90 years ago."

"And that's our best lead?"

"It's our _only _lead." The younger brother pointed out.

"So...Any ideas?"

"Nope...how about you?"

Dean smirked evily in Sam's direction. "Well I _guess_ we could ask your new little frie-"

"Shut up."

Sun Flower cemetary could be found up on main street and while Dean wondered who in the hell would name a cemetary Sun Flower they noticed it had had some changes over the last couple of years.

The whole this was pretty big holding close to 90 years worth of dead it was surrounded with a new wire fence and now had small pond near the middle the edge carefuly and expertly dotted with sun flowers. How original.

"So what are we looking for again exactly?" Dean asked getting out of the car and pulling his dark brown jacket just a little tighter around him, it was late November and the cold was becoming more apparent everyday.

"Anything out of the ordinary?" Sam answered happily not helping.

They walked through the long rows of grave stones, the newer ones all in nice neat rows up at the front.

"I'm not sure we'll find anything with the more resent people." Sam commented standing up again after he had crouched down looking at a few dates, non of the people where all that young, none looked to be untimly deaths either and Sam even had to smile just a little bit when he found a very small rock grave with the words 'Sqeakers' scratched into it. He dusted the light dust off his dark blue jeens while zipping up his black jacket and looked at his surroundings, they had been going at this for almost an hour and his clock was inching closer and closer to 6.

"So lets find the old ones."

They were in the very far back of course, covered in vines and half forgotten about but they were still there, words and numbers faded untill you could only just make them out. But they were still just graves.

"Well this was a waste of an afternoon." Dean yawned, they hadn't slept all night.

Sam was up from another crouching position again and nodded, their tracker hadn't even found anything. He stepped over a rock his foot moving away some vines as he did so.

A lot of vines.

They had been wrapped around a tree and with the footstep had all fallen away old and brittle and dead they weren't all that strong. Being able to see behind them now the boys noticed something diffrent about the ground, though it was still overgrown with weeds but there was a thin trail of clear dirt leading farther back into the tangle of trees. It was a trail.

"So...who wants to go down the creepy trail into the dark woods first?"

Taya had watched the two go into the woods, now it wasn't like she was following them or anything she had been at the graveyard with a friend when she saw them over in the distance. So when she followed them she wasn't really _following_ them she was just going to say hi to some new friends. Well thats what she was telling herself anyway.

So after making up a quick excuse to the girl she had been with she threaded her way through the rows of flowers and tomb stones untill she was standing where they had been. Her eyes skimmed over the dusty prints of where their feet had trampled some poor dandylions.

"I suppose this is the part where everyone in their seats start screaming 'don't do it!'..." She breathed before she headed into the woods after them.

"How far back does this stupid thing go anyway?" Dean complained loudly but his hand was resting on his gun the whole time.

"I can't even tell if we're following one anymore."

_crack_

"Tell me that was your foot Sam."

"Ok that was my foot."

Their eyes swept over everything that was around them but it had grown dark by now and with only the little glow of Dean's flash light it wasn't exactly easy to see around them.

Another snapping noise from their left made both heads snap in the direction, it was the sound of a breaking twig and a rustle of leaves. What ever the thing was it wasn't trying all too hard on being quiet.

And then suddenly something stepped out of the darkness.

"Sam look out!" Dean stepped in front of his brother and let off his gun, it rang out in the almost silence.

"Shit!"

Both of them stopped. It was a girls voice, a high pitched one that didn't sound much like any demon they'd ever heard.

"Hello?" Sam called out whatever they had shot at had dove behind a tree which now sported a large dent.

"What they hell was that for!" She snapped stepping out into the beam of the flashlight.

"Taya?"

"No it's the tooth fairy!" She huffed pushing her hair out of her eyes which, now that it was down, hung all the way to waist. She wore a red long sleeved hoodie and dark blue jeans. Most importantly, she did not look happy.

"You're outta luck then no missing teeth here..." Dean was trying to make light of the conversation and failing misserably at it.

Sam scratched his head and looked down at his shoes. "Sorry about that...we didn't know it was you."

She shook her head the shock of being shot at obviously gone. "What are you two doing out here?"

"Uh..Well you see we were looking for a grave with-"

She cut the older brother off. "Cut the crap."

He blinked up at her, and he was the one good at the lies. "What?"

"You don't going looking for a grave in the middle of the woods with a gun." She said rolling her eyes making Sam grin at his brothers folly.

"Dean glanced over to Sam. He shrugged.

"Uh... This could take awhile."

"I have plenty of time."

She took them back to her house which was only about 8 or so blocks away. It wasn't big, two bedrooms and the normal living space, it was tidy and comfy looking with a different color wall for almost every room.

"So you live alone?" San ventured as they shut the front door behind themselves.

"No my mom lives here untill I leave for collage next year."

"Oh yeah? What collage?" Sam was now geniuly interested.

She looked down a little embarassed. "Uh...I'm heading to Yale."

"Wow."

"Uh yeah...well come on my room is this way." She headed out in front of them leading the way down a short hall Dean smiled another evil smile to Sam and raised his eye brows in a silent suggestion. He was enjoying this new whole 'new-girl-may-like-Sam' thing _waaay _to much

Sam punched him in a not-so-friendly way.

"Ow!"

She turned around. "What?"

Sam shook his head and pushed his brother onward.

He was going to kill him one of these days.

The room was a lot like the rest of the house nice and clean, save for the three book shelves filled to the top. Next to these was a twin bed with a dark red comforter on the farthest left wall stood what was probably a closet door and a dark wooden dresser with a couple framed photos mostly of her and a friend or friends in gerneral. There were two with a big black dog and one with a picture a dark haired boy with blue eyes, this one couldn't have been more than a year old by the look of her hair and the summery background.

Dean motioned to it with a turn of his head. "Your boyfriend?"

She shook her head following his gaze. "Brother." But it came out in a soft don't-push-it tone.

Sam reconized that kind of tone it was one her used when he was talking about his mother or Jessica, he looked at her. Her eyes hadn't left the picture.

Sam sat himself down on the edge of her bed and she snapped out of the daze she had found herself in.

"So why are you guys really here?"

They told her as much as they could without giving away 'the secret' mainly saying they were traveling around when they heard about this and decided to check it out. And she believed them.

For the most part.

"So what was the gun for then? Cause what hit that tree wasn't a bullet."

Both brothers were silent.

"Come on you can tell me, it's not like it's one of those 'I can tell you but then I'd have to kill you' things is it?"

She actually got a chuckle from Dean with that one. "No it's more of the you'll never believe it kind of thing."

She gave him a look.

"What? I'm serious."

She turned and gave the same look to Sam who shrugged something he found himself doing a lot that day.

"Oh come on!"

_Pick spot on floor and stare. _Sam silently told himself, Dean seemed to be trying to do the same.

"Well..." Sam spoke carefully still trying to think up something but settled for the truth instead, hey if she didn't believe them then oh well right? "What is we said we hunted ...things...?"

She giggled her cute little giggle again. And then noticed he was serious.

"Oh..."

"See." Dean said simply.

"I didn't say I _didn't_ believe you yet." She defended herself.

"But you're looking at us like we're crazy." Sam also pointed out.

She rolled her eyes heavenward. "So..." She said at last, "are you saying something... _supernatural_...is taking everyone?" No sarcasim though she seemed to be bordering it.

"We're not sure yet."

She looked at them both for a moment. "Then I'm gonig to help."

This was going to be a long night...

**A/N This has come out waaaaaaaaaay earlier than I planned but it was there. In my head. So I wrote. Well as usual I hoped you liked it and ANY helpful critizem is welcome or praises for that matter I love those lol.**

**Quicky quote note! (cause I thought up one that went with this chapter)**

**"So who wants to go town the creepy tunnle in the tomb first?" This is from national treasure annd though I'm not positive if I got it all right I'm pretty sure it's close.**

**That big blue button is still down there... Please click it? More pretty things awiting the brave ones who do! **


	3. Little white house

**Disclaimer: Man do i wish I owned them...**

**A/N Well I really didn't expect to update this soon but I'm on. It's there. In my head. So I'm still writing it lol Ow crap I just hit my hand on a spicky and I'm bleeding! Ow no really now I'm in pain stupid computer chair has a bunch of things sticking out of them grrr. But anyway after this chapter I think it may take a couple of days cause I need to work on some other stories I have (which would be the only other one under my name) **

**Well anyway my life has been good over the last couple days I have known all of you XD I'd like to pass out the cookies to everyone who reviews.**

**Quote time! (cause everyone loves a good quote!)**

**"Four out of the five voices in my head say go back to sleep" **

**Dunno where this one comes from I just think it's funny and it'll go alone with the chapter**

**Story time!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapter 3:

They boys didn't make it home untill after 10 the sky a deep purple color, she just wouldn't be talked out of it. For two hours they tried to get her to change her mind then for another hour they tried to tell her how stupid it would be to put herself in danger. So finally they just gave up, hell if she wanted to get herself kill then way to go Taya! Well this is what Dean was thinking anyway...

"She's an idiot." He retorted plopping down on the bed, Dean was being stubborn. That and he didn't _any_ chick near his car or weapons, really cute or not it wasn't going to happen. Well the car maybe...

"She's just trying to help and she's obviously not in the mood to change her mind and we have about three hours of pointless arguing to prove it." Sam said while kicking off his shoes.

Sam turned off the light climbing into his own bed next to the window.

"She's not touching any of the equitment."

Sam sighed. "Please go to sleep." He pleaded before pulling the covers over his head.

OoOoOoOoO

_RINNNNNNGGGGGGG_

Dean groaned.

_RRRINNNGGGG_ the noise seemed to become even more persistant.

"Dean...it's your phone..." Sam muttered only half awake.

"Thank you caption obvious." His brother snapped though it came out a little more like a mumble.

_RRRINNNNNGGGG_

"Answer it."

"You."

"It's in your pocket."

"I don't even wanna know why you know that."

_RRRRIIINNNNNGGGG_

"Cause your ass is ringing that's how I know now answer it!"

"Why are you looking at my ass?"

Sam made a noise and rolled over on his side. He heard Dean sit up and move around.

"Yeah hello?"

Pause.

"How the hell did you get my number?" _He's going to die._

_Opps. _Sam mentaly kicked himself and buried deep under the covers. _Crap._

There was another pause before Dean sat up, no longer sleepy. "What?"

Sam sat up and clicked on the light after momentary blindness he saw his brother quickly getting dressed phone being held to his ear by his shoulder.

"Are you sure?"

Sam could have sworn he heard the other side of the phone tell off his brother for not believing them.

"What is it?"

Dean lifted up a finger silently telling him to hold on.

"Alright we'll be right there." He turned around.

"Get dressed."

"Why?"

"Another person just went poof."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The car ride to where ever Dean was taking them was anything but silent this time.

"You realize you gave her my number right?"

Sam tried to look sorry. "I'm sorry we were just leaving and she needed some way to get in contact with us if something happened and look something happened!"

"It's 6 o clock in the frickin morning!"

"But we have a lead now don't we?"

"Dude I need some sleep."

"Aww is somebody cranky?"

"What the hell do you think!" There was a very annoyed pause before he went on. "You also realize you have a cell phone as well right?"

"Well... yeah but I ended up writing yours down before I thought about it."

"I hate you."

"Love you too."

They could see a few cop cars in the distance, the sun was just starting to rise as they pulled up to a little white house.

"We're here."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was a little white house, with a white picket fence and a little old couple living within it's flowery curtained walls. Dean already hated the place, so this time Sam got to do the whole 'I'm-the-cute-little-boy-with-the-perfect-smile-love-and-believe-me' thing while he snooped around the back. They really didn't even discuss these kind of situations anymore, now if it was the pretty cop over there...

"Hi I'm Jack." He said extending a hand to her. She looked to be just a little younger dark brown hair and darker brown eyes, than himself and already that smile of his was working its wonders.

"Hi yourself I'm officer Carty. Can I help you?"

Dean didn't waste time it looked like he was going to get a little luck with this coversation after all. "Um.. Yeah can you tell me what happened?"

"Do you know the couple?"

"Well no you see-"

She shrugged her shoulders in a _to bad for you then_ kinda way. "Then sorry I can't help you." She turned around and spoke into a radio.

Not wanting his only chance to drive away he touched her arm quickly trying to think up something to say all the while trying to put on that damn smile his little brother had gotten so good at. "Wait...listen."

She sighed and paused waiting for him to go on.

"My friend knows these people and she's at home right now freaking out because she dosen't know what happened and asked if I would come down and see for her." She was quiet long enough that he really hoped his little story had worked. After all it wasn't a _complete_ lie he hadn't seen Taya yet and she might know these people... eh oh well.

Looking over him carefully officer Carty sighed again. "All I can tell you is that Mr. and Mrs. Toterwells son has gone missing and even though it's only been about 5 hours we're not taking any chances anymore."

"Do you know where he went missing?"

"The last place anyone saw him was near the lake."

"Lake?"

"Yes and I'm sorry but I really can't say any more right now." She gave him a sorry look before going over to talk to another officer, Dean counted his blessings and looked around for Sam. He was a couple of yards away talking to what he guessed had to be the Toterwells. Again Dean found himself thinking _what the hell_.

OoOoOoOoO

Sam walked slowly over to the couple who seemed to be a little more than distressed but he couldn't really blame them the way it looked when the people went missing they didn't come back. They were an older couple early 50's maybe the husband was around his own height with brown hair that was begining to grey at the temples, he was in pretty good shape for a man his age with thick rimmed glasses and a very worried look on his face. The wife was shorter with grey hair that looked almost silver, she had a kind grandmotherly face that was also contorted with fear.

"Uh... Hi I'm Samule." He told them putting on his best boy scout smile and using the name Dean had said to use.He hated the name.

"Oh, hello." It was the husband who turned to look at him. "I'm George can we help you?"

"Yeah actualy I heard your...son went missing?" The pained expressions that clouded their faces gave him answer enough, he felt bad acting like he was there for support when all he really needed was answers.

"Yes didn't come home from a friends house I woke up this morning for work and he still wasn't here so I called and when I got his matchine a couple of times and no one knew where he was..." Sam didn't know what exacly to say when the wifre started to cry again.

"Where was the friends house?"

The old man looked up at him as id asking why he want to know so much but after a few moments replied slowly. "They said he left the house at around 10:30 taking the shorter way home instead of waking us up for a ride... He went by the lake."

"Lake?"

"Mmhmm." The man nodded hugging his wifes shoulders. "Lake Crane, it's been around for ages. It leads down here from the woods."

"I'm really sorry. Thanks for your time."

"No problem."

He walked down the steps seeing his brother waiting for him. "So what did they say?"

"He went missing by the lake around 10:30...you?"

"Bacicaly the same. So I guess we go there?"

"No other choice."

Sam felt himself get tapped on the back Taya was standing behind him wearing what she had been that morning just like themselves. It didn't look like she was ready for the information that early either.

"So you guys ready?"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N And another chapter is finished I think it may be a little longer than the others but I figured this was a good place to stop I need to take some time and think about exactly what I want to happen next but it should be updated soon since I've for the most part have it figured out... Well anyway I hoped you guys like it reviews would be loved and I'll see you all later!**

**Hey see the pretty obvious blue button down there... yeah well if'd you be willing to click on it and write me a little message I'd be very happy. So will ya? Hmm? Pretty please?**


	4. Lake Crane

**Disclaimer: No but I boy I really wish I did **

**A/N Another cahpter for my wonderful readers and for this one I will try and make it nice and long and give you some Sammy and Taya alone time XD. Now the creature I will be adding (since after all it is Supernatural...) will be information I have both found in a book I was reading (Angel Rebles by Libba Bray it's second in the series and is sooooo awsome) and some that I have made up to ...well just cause I want to and need to. Now I know my earlier cahpters haven't been...well big but now we're getting into where they are so from now on be prepared cause whatever I want to happen is about to! (I know that really didn't make much sense but eh...)**

**Review are loved they make me feel all loved and happy inside and really and truly they make my day :)**

**And on to chapter four! Let the fun begin!**

**Chapter 4:**

**Crane Lake**

Dean went around to the front of the car Sam about to get in on the other side when Taya slid past him "Shotgun." she said over her shoulder with a wink before shutting the door in his face, normaly he would have argued but...

They drove quickly to the lake which they found the way by Taya who it seemed had gone there before as a little girl with her family, a subject she moved very quickly

away from. It was quite a ways out of town nestled at the edge of the a forest that seemed to go more than a few miles back.

"So why didn't you tell us about this place before?" Sam asked getting out of the backseat, flash light in hand, gun in his jacket.

"You never asked."

The place was dark and the cresent moon wasn't shining all that much light on the place, it looked like at one point in time it was a nice place the brothers could just see

the people swiming and splashing in the shallows. But now it seemed to become rather bog like with thick weeds growing up around the place, the river that empted into

the lake shrinking deep into the blackness of the close knit trees.

It was right up their ally.

"Alright this is how it's gonna work." Dean said as they stood on the edge they water lapping against some rocks. "I'm going to go over that way, and you two are going to

go that way. Let's split up gang." And so Dean took the left before they had much time to protest.

With a slight shrug she headed up to the woods.

"So..." Sam wasn't much for silence yet was at a co plete loss for something to say. "What's your family like?"

She stopped to look him over the cutting beam of her light resting at her feet. "And why should I tell you mystery boy? It's not like you've been honest with me."

That one stung, but he shrugged it off. She had a point. "Ok you tell me and then I'll tell you."

"No you first."

"No you."

"No."

"Yes."

"Rock paper scisors."

"You can't be serious!"

"You wanna bet?"

He laughed. "Alright, alright fine me first."

And so he told her, it felt good to open up to someone after so long even if Dean was going to be mad. Hey he told a girl before, now they were even all he had to hope now was that when he found out that Sam had told their 'secret' he wouldn't do anything drastic.

But then again they were talking about Dean here...

"Well now yours makes mine sound somewhat better now..." She had been quiet for several seconds before speaking. "I moved here when I was five with my older sister and my older brother. I had a little sister on the way. Really me and my brother were closest not sure why, he was a full four years older and my closest sister only a year, but that's just how it worked out.

"My father left us a couple months later abandoning us for a tramp, my mom... cracked. And drank. And then drank some more. My little sister didn't make it." She closed

her eyes thinking it over. "Then when I turned 14 my oldest sister ran away. ...and then this happened." She looked around at the gloom. "Whatever took my cousin and

my uncle took my brother."

Sam didn't know what to say. She looked up at him.

"Life sucks huh?"

And all he could do was nod.

"Don't worry."

"What?"

"I'm ok... it was hard at first but...everything happens for a reason right? I mean not everything you want to happen happens sometimes but in the end...it was just suppoed

to be that way."

"I hope your right."

"God I hope so too."

They walked a bit in an almost standable silence each realizing not everyone had happy lives.

"You still miss Jessica?"

That caught him off guard. He paused. "Every day."

"Then we have more in comment then I thought. Exept mine was a brother...not a boyfriend."

Something moved in the bushes and the two froze.

Something black moved through the trees.

"Dean?" Sam called out and found himself really hoping it was his brother trying to scare the two.

No answer. He hated when he was wrong.

But then it was silent and the thing seemed to be gone.

"Wow is it this creepy every time you go looking for something?" Taya asked out loud suddenly and despite the sad conversation they had just had to had to smile.

"Nah sometimes it's a little worse."

"Then I really picked the wrong person to suddenly like huh?"

He looked at her but she was staring straight ahead.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dean crossed through the thick gunk and mud glad he had left his car on the road even the path ways here where dangourusly deep and the only thing worse than having his wondeful car dirty was having it stuck in a icky area with something that was slowly dropping the towns numbers one by one.

He was also slowly starting to wish he hadn't split them up either, they didn't know what they were after and he didn't want his baby brother in harms way... of course he

would never say this out loud. That and he was kinda jelous that his brother was with the pretty girl and not himself... I mean what was this world coming to?

Something cracked, a sound of a twig or leaves breaking under someones foot.

"Hello?"

And then someone screamed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hearing the scream they moved quickly in the direction his brother had went, they had hardly looked at one another before doing so and so as she dashed along behind

him both tripping over roots and the thick vines, feeting sinking into the mud he only just turned in time to see why she gasped.

The ground under her was crumbling and she was now holding onto a low hanging branch from one of the dead and fallen trees.

It cracked and shuttered under her weight.

"Here give me your hand, hurry." She reached out but when he had a good grip on her the ground gave away completely sending them both below the grounds surface.

With a loud thud on something hard they landed... well sort of she had somehow landed after him and was now sitting on his stomach. A few quick blushes and mumbles

later they were standing.

And that damn flashlight was gone.

It was dark but a few candles had been lit, not that this made much difference really for half of the place was completely submerged in water, thick disgusting looking water. But what was worse was what was around the water...

Skins.

She gagged.

"Oh god..."

"Well..." He said turning to her. "I think we may have found what we've been looking for..."

"And that's a good thing!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dean shot off after the scream, it was without a doubt a womans scream.

"Hello!" He called out into th thick darkness that seemed to press into him from all sides. "Can you hear me?"

"HELP!" It was coming from his left side.

Looking wildly around he saw it them, well her really, she looked very caught in the bushes. "Hey!"

She turned her head and looked at him. "Oh thank god."

It was several mintues later they came back out onto the road the woman shaking from the cold and looking terrified.

"What happened?" He asked only once they had gotten near a light which his car was parked not too far away from.

"Tha-that _thing_ I was just... Oh god it almost killed me." She suddenly gave a weak smile after taking him in, which he returned. Her hair was wet and stuck to her face but was a deep rich chestnut color with natural looking highlights, a small carfully aranged face and choclate eyes made her Dean's new best friend. "Thanks."

"No problem let me call my brother and we'll get you some help."

She nodded smiling now.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When Sam's phone rang he practically jumped and despite the situation he could see the girl trying desperatly hard to smother a giggle.

Shooting her a glare he answered the phone speaking quietly praying to god that the thing that lived here wasn't around at the moment.

"Yeah Dean?" He paused listening. "Well I think I may have found what we've been looking for." Another pause. "What? Ok we'll be there as soon as possible."

"What?" She asked as soon as the cell left his ear.

"Dean found someone."

"Then lets get out of here..." But she looked up, it was a good foot above her head to the opening. "Give me a lift?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It took a couple of tries but soon they stood on solid ground again. Trying his best to wipe himself off she stood looking down into the ever so slightly glowing pit.

"Come on." He said taking her hand, knowing full well what was going through her head. There was no way her brother was coming home now...

Again they heard a commen sounding snap. Something was watching them.

Another shadow moved through the trees.

"Oh goody our friend has come to place hid and seek again" She muttered.

"Get back."

But she had already pulled something out and shot at it. It was quickly followed by a howl of rage and pain, a horrible tearing sound and then...complete and utter silence.

"Where the hell did you learn to shoot like that?" He asked as they walked closer to the trees something glittered in the pale moon light.

More skin.

"Well if I told you that... I'd have to kill you." She winked but then looked back at the large hunk. "Your...uh..you _are_ going to get that arn't you?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

At the sight of his brother walking very closly to the pretty girl both wet and deshelved looking he could resist poking just a little bit of fun.

"Did you guys have a nice little roll in the mud?"

Both shot him a very deadly glare. Boy if looks could kill...

"What did you guys find?"

Sam took one look at the girl next to him and took a guess. "Well I can tell what you found."

The woman gave a small wave looking almost embarassed.

Then Sam held up the shimmering skin.

"I don't even wanna know." Dean was saking his head.

**A/N Still not as long as I'd hope it would be but there it is and I'll have the next one up very very soon I promise!**

**CLICK THE BUTTON! Cause you know I really really want those reviews theymake me happy, you get shiny objects and cookies, and a fast newer chapter! All you have to do is click! Go on... I know you want to!**


	5. A monster in the water

**Disclaimer: No...But I really want them does that count? **

**A/N I'm so sorry it took so long but that damned writers block was driving me crazy!**

**Rather Important stuffs please read:**

**Also I have found out how crapy my spelling is while looking back at my older chapters I'll be going back and fixing them all over the weekend if I can. (thank god for the fresh episodes sigh) Also I'm not sure what I want to do with Taya's and Sam's on the verge of being a relationship, relationship. I did create her for them to like eachother but having them be together at the end of this story may be a little odd so tell me what you think I should do and I'm also going to think about this as I write this chapter and the next you may get both I'm not sure yet. **

**This one may take just a little bit longer to update after these two only because I'm starting up another Supernatural fic and working on my Inuyasha one so please just keep that in mind.**

**This chapter is going to be a more serious chapter (well as serious as I can make a chapter anyway) I'm afraid we need to start going into the actual let's kill this thing plot.**

**One more thing before I go thank you to all of my reviews I love you all (in the un weird of way of course considering none of you know who I actually am lmao) thank you for reviewing and tell your friends!**

**Chapter 4:**

**Water Creature**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I'm Rachel by the way." The confused and dripping woman in the back said in something close to a I'm sorry kind of voice. As she shifted nervously and glanced at the other passangers of the car Taya was the first to speak up, though Dean's mouth had opened up no words came out in time.

"I'm Taya that's Sam, and Dean." She said nodding to each one in turn. "I think I've seen you around town?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure, I moved here about four months ago... Listen shouldn't we go to the police or something?" Her last few words went unnoticed by Sam as he tried to think about something but Dean chimed in just as Taya started to look a little confused as to what she should say. They didn't want to go to the police, it would be a little hard to explain but going back to the hotel like this would also be a little weird looking.

"We can if you want to."

She looked at him as if he was crazy. "I was just almost killed by something in the goddamn water, going to the police sounds like a good idea to me." Out of the corner of Dean's eye he saw the blonde smile over to Sam silently making fun of the older brother. "...Sorry." She shook her heard. "I'm sorry thanks for helping me I'm just..."

Dean nodded his understanding.

"Well then...maybe you should just drop us off back at my house? We have some things we should check out." Taya cut in.

Before the perverted come back could be made Rachel turned and looked into the rearveiw mirror. "What are you guys talking about?"

_Damnit this one was not thought all the way through_ Dean mentaly growled before putting on his most charming smile. "Well you see we're all trying to find out what's been going on, my friend Taya here you see some people in her family were talken by this thing."

Not even Taya had to fake at this one. "Yeah I just wanted to do a little digging of my own."

"And other than what I've seen have you found anything?" She questioned looking out the window as they entered the city again. It would take about five more minutes to reach the police station.

Sam was quick to reply, to get out of dangourus ground. "No. But... are you willing to tell us what happened to you?"

Sh closed her eyes still looking a little shaken then she put her hands over her face pressing as if that would help her remeber. "I don't even think I recall what I was doing there... But I do remeber there was singing..."

"Singing?" Dean asked trying to listen and keep his eyes on the road at the same time, which by the way was becoming annoying.

"Yeah..." She looked up. "I couldn't understand it but it was the most... I don't even know how to describe it but it was like I could just sit there forever and keep listening to it. And then I was surrounded..."

Everyone had gone quiet, if she had been surrounded she could have either been terrified or the worse, yet more logical answer that there was more than one of these things.

"They had bright sparkling skin... But after that I don't remember anything... I just go straight to finding myself scared to death and running away. That's when I found you." She paused thinking things over. "How about I just go with you guys?"

Dean wasn't even eatting and he choked almost missing the red light. "What!"

"How about instead of going to the police I just help you all." She stated resonably.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Sam said as Dean pulled them over to the side of the road.

"Well I do."

"God it's like you all over again." Dean glared over to Taya who for some reason seemed to be getting a kick out of this.

"Well I was a strong willed child." She shrugged.

"Well that's for certain." Sam rolled his eyes pulling a piece of her hair.

Rachel was becoming annoyed with the whole situation. "Hello?" She waved a hand in front of Sam's face the person closest to her at the moment. "I want to help."

"Listen dollface." Dean started.

She cut him off. "I like you but don't call me that."

He shrugged. "Ok whatever but listen maybe we should take you down there for just a little while, I could stay there with you if you like? You need to let them know you're ok before people start up another 'someone's disappeared' thing."

She waited a moment before nodding reluctantly pushing some hair out of her eyes.

"Good. Ok you two." He turned around in his seat to get a good look at both of them. "I'm gonig to drop you guys off at the house to check out... whatever the hell that hting in that bag is."

A few murmers of acceptance from all around before the rest of the car ride was finished in silence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The sun was coming up by the time Dean dropped Sam and Taya off at her house, a slight pink over the edges of the trees and the tips of roof tops.

"We can head over to the library at 9." She began shutting the front door behind herself. "Untill then we can look up whatever we can find on my computer."

"I have a laptop." He offered.

"Where at?"

"The hotel but I should probably run over to change before we do all this running around."

She looked down at her dark mud spattered clothing. "Ah... insight."

He smiled. "I'll meet you back here in an hour."

He walked to the front door before abruptly stopping. "Sam!" She called out.

He turned comitically on his heal just in time to catch the keys coming his way. "Uh yeah thanks." He could hear laughter as he left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was 8 when he walked through the door again. he had taken a little longer than he meant to but he had to dig around for a bit and find his dads journal. He at least felt clean now, in a new pair of jeans, his jacket, and a red shirt that had a snake on the front coiled up around a few symbols. "Hey sorry it took so long." He called out hearing her move about in the back room.

"It's ok I take forever getting ready in the morning anyway." She said appearing out in the hallway now wearing a black shirt with a gun going down the side on it and a pair of jeans that looked like they shouldn't have a huge rip in the knee. "Mainly when I never really got to sleep."

"I know the feeling." He paused realizing what he said. "Well the not sleeping thing... not the taking forever to get ready thing..."

She smiled and shook her head "Idiot."

"Oh really?"

"Hey I call em as I see em."

"Well then you're blind."

"You shall lose at this battle of wits you get that right?"

"Oh that's what this is? I thought it was _you trying _to insult me."

"Whatever, come on let's go I want coffee before I have to look up whatever that thing is." She said as she began putting on her shoes.

"So you're giving up then?"

"Let it go _Sammy_ you were going to lose anyway."

"Was not."

"Just get your ass back in the car."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"And if we have any more questions we'll call you." A pugy police officer in his 40's replied to Dean and Rachel as he lead them to the door and closing it quickly as soon as they got out.

"I don't think he believed me... or us for that matter..." The brunette glared through the glass doors of the sation and watched the man take another doughnut from a stack. "Stupid fat ass." She muttered under her breath getting a very large smile from the elder Winchester brother.

"Don't worry I didn't like him either." Dean not liking much of anyone in the law other than young attractive female members himself had only forced Rachel into going because he knew Sam and Taya needed to figure out what was going on. Other than that this had been a waste of time.

"So... What do we do now?" She asked as they got back into the car.

"Well I can take you home or I can take you back to where I'm headed." She smiled taking it the wrong way as he had hoped she would.

"I need to clean up, take me home please I'll tell you the way." She replied. "Oh and one more thing."

He looked over. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem my job to save the pretty ones in distress."

"Complment?"

"Yup."

"Good I like those."

He chuckled slightly. "I'm sure you do..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

With the coffee giving them the slight buzz they needed to keep their eyes open Taya showed Sam the library, being as early as it was it was close to empty and the place was pretty big too. She dragged him to the back (and far away from a stiff old woman who began glaring at them the moment they walked in) and to a set of cushioned chairs very close to the mythological section.

"I see you been here before." He commented as she began pulling things from a shalf she had stopped at.

"Many times."

It took awhile to find anything even remotly close to what they were looking for and long ago Taya had snatched Sam's computer to do some research without leaving her seat, she like Sam, had said very little over the last two hours other than a yawn every couple of minutes.

"She said they sang right?"

Out of the corner of her she saw him nod.

"Let me see the baggy with the skin in it." She heard some shuffling before it landed in her lap. "...Ew..." But she looked it over carefuly all the same, clicked a few more times and took up the reading again.

"Find anything?" She asked several moments later.

He was quiet for a few more seconds before responding. "I think so but it seems a little off."

She looked up from whatever page she had just entered. "What do you mean?"

"Well it sounds like a water nymph..." When she didn't respond he looked up to find her typing quickly.

"I have it."

"Have what?"

"You're right... it is a water nymph... come look at this."

Sam walked over and looked down to find she had brought up a page with an old report on it. He scaned it running over things that didn't look important untill...

"What the hell?"

**A/N (haha cliffy! sorry just seemed like good place to stop it...) Ok people there you go but I think I'm going to go start on the next chapter cause I have several ideas I think I should get down now so it'll be up sometime tomorrow or more tomorrow than it already is... thanks for reading! (review) **


	6. A little unexpected

**Disclaimer: I've searched my whole house again and I still can't find those two brothers so I still mustn't own them sigh isn't life just so crule?**

**A/N HA! I bet you didn't thin you'd see me again so soon! Well either way I'm here BUT if you want to see the next chapter I'm afraid I'll want some reviews in return... MUHAHAHA Sorry feeling a little hyper which means you guys shall get a treat in this chapter... What is it you ask? Well I'll let your minds wander as I write...**

Chapter 6

A little unexpected...

Sam looked downto his lap top at the old missing persons file for several places in the state, he wasn't sure how she found it but either way it added a new spin to the case. 50 years ago four people went missing and were never found, several miles away the same thing had happened only that time it had been close to 10 people. 27 years after that it happened again but that time slightly further away though still in the same state, only 5 people that time. The people disappeared in such great lenths thta it seems no one dug that far into it.

Except for these three.

"And now..." She said pulling up another page. "Look at this."

A picture of a Rachel Twanny. A brown haired mid 20's Rachel Twanny sitting next to a hospital bed.

"I don't get it..." He paused, "Hey what's _your_ last name?"

She looked up at him and blinked before something seemed to dawn on her. "Oh yeah opps, it's Fay."

"Hmm ok."

"Shall we get back to this now?" Taya questioned motioning to the screen after a few seconds.

"Oh huh?" Sam shook his head. "Yeah of course."

Taya went straight back to the screen."Now Rachel, and she's the one I'm guessing we met last night, moved here three months ago. Right before-"

"People started to go missing", He finished for her. "And you think this has something to do with her?"

"Well I didn't think much of it untill I saw the last place she lived..."

"And where was that?"

"Ferris. Not three miles away from the place that had the ten people abducted."

"She would have only been four." Sam reminded her not sure he liked where this was going.

"In your line of work since when has that mattered?"

Sam made the 'eh yeah i guess you're right' face before nodding. "How did you get all this information?"

She shifted nervously. "Well... I'm a good hacker."

"And you miss Taya Fay also has a good shot... anything else?"

"I can hot wire a car." Taya shrugged earning a laugh from Sam.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dean was just leaving a certain Rachel Twanny's house when his cell rang.

"Yeah Sam?" He asked pulling out of the apartment drive way.

His brothers voice was a little tierd sounding. "Found out something you may like to hear."

"You had a little fun?" Dean smiled in reply.

"Go to hell and _no_ I did not have a _little fun_," Dean could hear a girl in that background say something to him in an annoyed voice that he would put money on was Taya. "We found something out about the thing that was taking everyone. We're beging tothink it was a water nymph."

The older brother snuck past a red light and started to speed up again. "A water nymph? You sure?" He shifted the phone from one ear to the next.

"Yeah pretty sure and also we found out some things about that girl you just took home."

"Rachel?" He asked more interested now. "What about her?"

"We think she may be involved." Sam said reasonably.

"Hmm... Ok I'll be there in a few."

"Alright we'll head back over to Taya's house."

"Oh well then do you want me to knock first then? I mean I don't want to walk in on any-"

"Dean. Shut. Up. Now."

"Now it's not a problem I can call before I pull up if you need me too." Dean was getting a kick out of this.

"Bite me."

"Ok come on now I _know_ we've had this conversation befo-" He heard a click on the other line and as he put away his cell phone he glanced at the number he had just put in.

He really hoped she wasn't apart of this because if she was... "Son of a bitch."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sam shut his phone all the while muttering under his breath.

"He do that a lot?" Taya asked breaking him from his thoughts of killing his brother.

"Do what?"

She smiled. "Oh nothing..." They pulled into her drive away. "Home sweet home." She looked over to see Sam glancing at his watch it had to be close to noon by now. He yawned.

"So.. uh Sam... when this is all over you guys gonna leave again?"

He shut up for a second and when he did reply his awnser was slow. "I don't think we have a choice, we have to find my dad..." His words trailed off unhelpfuly.

She nodded her understanding. "And... that's why we can't like eachother?"

Sam wanted to dodge the question completely but answered anyway. "Yeah I guess so... But I'm not sure that's the whole reason..." He looked over at her. "Umm maybe I should just wait out here for my brother and we can call you when it's all over."

She shook her head several times."Oh no, I'm going with you." She got out of the car, causing him to follow stupidly.

"You can't you could get hurt and that's the last thing I want."

They had gone inside now, she spun around to face him, or to look up and face him anyway. "So you do like me?"

He looked exasperated. "Yes." She didn't have an answer she simply looked at him.

And then when the silence continued he did the only thing his jumbled mind could think of doing.

He leaned down and kissed her. He felt her smile and put her hands around his neck and her keys clattered to the ground, he found his back hitting the wall next to the door.

A still slightly open door...

Someone coughed.

Both bodies went ridged as Sam looked up dropping a reddening Taya to the ground, it seemed he had been holding her up a little bit.

"Damn it." And Sam mentaly kicked himself.

"Uh... Hi... Dean..." She waved a little bit tugging a strand of hair, both looking as if they wished to be very dead at the moment.

"Well..." He began looking like his was trying to hold in a very large amount of laughter. "I'd say this was a little unexpected... but then I'd be lieing."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I told you I would have nocked but nooooo." He saw the punch come at him but didn't duck in time. "Ow jeez what the hell Sammy?" He complained rubbing his now in pain arm.

"It's been like two hours can't you just shut up about it?" He ground out.

He looked like he was thinking very hard for a second. "Mmm nope." Was the drawn out mocking reply.

"God this is never going to end."

The two brothers had gone back to the hotel after being shoved out the door of Taya's, who's face had seemed to taken on a new color for good. Dean had poked fun untill Sam made it clear one more joke and he'd have more to worry about than a sore arm, and now Sam had finally had time to drag up all the stuff she had found to show Dean.

"Nope never, though I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of it. Jessica would want you to be happy."

Sam went dead silent.

"Sorry." Dean always knew when he's gone to far he just never seemed to know before hand.

He shook his head and continued to stare intently at the computer screen. The uncomfortable silence lasted almost five minutes before Sam's voice, quietly, spoke up again.

"I know... I know Dean..."

Dean nodded deciding to was time to move away from the conversation. "So what did you two find?"

**A/N please review :)**


End file.
